don't hate me
by arianator3942
Summary: Austin find's out Ally has been hiding something, now things need to be fixed. ( rated T just to be safe)
1. The truth revealed

( Ally's pov)

The secret was about to be revealed. The one I have been hiding for months. I can't believe I did this awful thing especially to the man I love. Brooks had discovered my secret in my song book and she was at his house with my book, getting ready to spill my betraying deed.

It's so awful it agonizes me when I think of it. I was able to keep it secret from my friends for 2 months but the guilt has never left. Now I was about to lose my best friend's and the man I love. Within 20 minutes Austin was calling my cellphone and texting " Ally Dawson, Get on the Phone NOW!" I knew he was mad but I was just too scared to reply. So I just kind of stared at my phone and hoped he would cool down. Nope, my phone was getting texts like "how could you?" and "you are horrible" and "I can't believe we were partners"

I'm sorry guys I totally forgot to tell you what my deed was. I did it within 2 months of my relationship with Austin. I guess I was motivated by fear that I would lose Austin while he was performing in an all-girls club in Vegas. I was terrified Austin would find someone better than me and end up leaving me. I was scared he may find someone who sings better or is more fun-like, and a lot prettier. I didn't really think I was beautiful and knowing he would see a lot of girls, jealousy got the better of me. Long story short, I found a way to get that performance canceled, and now he finally knew.

I thought maybe if I went and apologized before he left for his 3 performing stops maybe he would forgive me. Boy was I wrong. He was steamed. Austin opened the door and Trish and Dez were frowning at me beside him and Austin had an angry look staring at me. The way his eyes spoke to me was "YOU TRAITOR" and then I heard him shout at me. "ALLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" I tried to say sorry but he said "you kept this big secret for so long, and now I find out that you were the one who wrecked my performance at Vegas" I responded with "Austin I feel awful, I know it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me". To my sorrow he said "NO WAY! You betrayed me and ruined a moment that would have been wonderful, and you made me break my fan's hearts. We are through, as boyfriend and girlfriend, partners, and friends" Get out of my life Ally!"

I could tell Dez was furious too because he said "good riddance Ally and followed him" Trish on the other hand seemed to still want to help me. I watched them all get on a bus from afar and cried quietly, knowing I had just lost my friends.

(Austin Pov) 

I never thought that would happen between me and Ally, but it did. I never pictured the sweet beautiful girl ruining a big show. All I felt when I got on the bus was betrayal. I wanted that girl out of my life. Once we got rolling on the tour bus, Trish stormed in my room while Dez and I were talking. She was so furious her veins were popping. Dez stood and said "Let me guess, you are going to tell Austin forgive Ally?" she replied firmly but sort of calmly "No Austin, you can wait I will admit, Ally took this too far and you have a right to be mad." Dez asked her "What makes you think he will forgive her?" at the moment I agreed but Trish said knowing us, it will happen whether I like it or not. Then she turned back to me, this time with fire in her eyes. She shouted "YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZED FOR HOW YOU TALKED TO HER! YOU HURT HER!" looking back I feel awful for saying this but I said " it's what she deserves!" that reply caused the only moment I have known Trish to be violent. She slapped me and told me to get some sense. I just didn't think the hurt would go away.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

(Austin's pov)

It just didn't matter. I can't believe this is true, but I just could not forgive Ally. Any time she called I would ignore it. If she texted I would delete it. I even unfriended her on Facebook, Instagram, snap chat, and I blocked her from my number. At that point I just saw a witch. Actually I called her a witch out-loud when I thought I was alone, only to find Dez and Trish frowning behind me. Dez had moved on so now he was in agreement with Trish. There was no denying the truth when Trish said "we don't know why this is happening, but it must stop.

There were 3 stops, but by 3 stops I mean 3 states, but each with multiple though very fun activities. It bothered me and the others that I could not get past the hurt. We only had 2 more stops till we went back to Miami.

(ally's pov)

While my friends were gone, life was not enjoyable anymore. My Dad was killed in a fire 2 years ago, and our house rents could not be payed, so I got kicked out. Now I live in the practice room. That actually doesn't bother mean, I mean I hang there so much already. I had 2 main problems. I deserved both of these so I just decided to take it. Dallas, the boy I used to have a crush on, teamed up with Brook the crazed girl who was obsessed with Austin. Apparently ratting me out and seeing me lose the ones I love wasn't enough.

The first brook sent me texts, emails, and online messages saying things like "Ally, you are never going to have love" and "you are hideous". Then Dallas joined in with "and to think I had a crush on you, when it turns out, you are a ****** who**. Brook would join back in with more insulting comments.

Since Austin and the gang seemed to hate me, it was harder to bear. I thought I could continue alone. However, after a time, the old, worn down rope snaps.

(I know short chapter but next one longer)


	3. Chapter 3 the last straw

( ally pov)

The last straw was finally upon me. I had one day without insults from Brooke and Dallas and thought to myself "Maybe they are finally satisfied and are done with me." However, this was just to throw me off guard for their scheme. The next day I got a text from Brooke saying "we are so sorry, I know you have had it rough and I want to make it up to you. Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes. I guess my delicate heart was thinking it was all over. So I went down to the beach in my red tank top, and kacky shorts.

For a while it appeared I was alone on the beautiful sandy beach staring at salty blue ocean. It was very peaceful. Then it ended. Brooke came running with Dallas, and some other random people and yelled "GET HER!" I ran as fast as I could but tripped on a root and fell, leaving them just enough time to attack. When I got up, Dallas punched me in the face knocking me back down. Then him and another guy held me up by my arms, so I could not run away. Apparently punching me was not the goal. Brooke and the other girls stripped my clothes off until I had nothing but my bra and underwear on. Now multiple people were coming around to stare and shouting "You deserve this ALLY DAWSON!" which I agreed "NO ONE LIKES YOU YOU *****!) Finally, Brooke and Dallas pulled me on the platform Austin performed heard it on the radio on. "the crowd then started throwing rotting fruit at me till "Dallas told them to stop". Then they came to me and gave me 2 choices either say aloud "I'm an ugly girl who deserves to die" or have the pictures of me all over the internet. The first option, though humiliating, wouldn't be stuck out for everyone in the world to see, so I said "I'm and ugly girl who deserves to die, in the microphone." Dallas and his friend let me go and I ran home sobbing.

(Austin pov) 

I had enough. I was so wrong about how I treated Ally, I mean, she did it because she thought I would leave her. I actually can understand that. I once had that fear. Also her Dad is dead. So I picked up the phone and called Ally. No answer. I texted and left a voice mail. There was only 20 minutes' left till we reached the A&A music factory, but somehow I got a stomach churning feeling that something was wrong with my Ally. I can't explain it, but somehow I knew she was hurt in some way. I just didn't know what.

(Ally pov)

After a 30-minute shower scrubbing my body which was covered in fruit juice, I came out still bawling, feeling so shut out and alone. All I wanted was for Austin, Trish, or even Dez to hold me and comfort me. I just couldn't take it. I decided it was time to end it. Everyone seemed to hate me, even my friends. I just couldn't take it. So I grabbed my phone and turned it to video. Then I started to speak while my eyes were in tears, to say goodbye.

Oh dear, it's getting very emotional. Next chapter is the last one. I hope you have enjoyed. It's my first Austin and ally Fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4: here for you

(Austin pov)

The mall facility was in plain sight, from the side of the road. The bus broke and the guy repairing it could only be there at the least in an hour. 2 minutes into our wait Trish came running to me and Dez with her laptop and a frantic look on her face. I turned her computer screen toward me. It was a video of Ally Dawson. Sitting in her turquoise pajamas, with a black eye and bruised lip sobbing toward the camera. After a minute of silence, she began to speak.

(ally's video speech)

I know why everyone hates me. I deserve every bit of what has happened to me, but I just can't take it any longer. I want to say goodbye and thank you to my friends. First, Trish. You are my best friend and were always there for me. I love your feistiness and how you always speak your mind. Thank you for being my best friend. Dez, you are a red headed goof ball. Which is what I will miss about you most. Your shenanigans believe it or not, made me laugh. Finally, Austin. I know you're mad and probably hate me, but I still love you and I want you to know that I'm not ending it because of you, I deserved that. I want to tell you one more time that I'm so sorry and I love you. Well with all that said, It's time for me to leave this world and take everyone away from a witch. Goodbye

(back to Austin)

All of us stared with tears in our eyes, till I noticed that video was made only a minute ago. Maybe if I was quick enough I could rescue my Ally. I could not wait for the repair man so I jumped out the window of the bus. The bus driver shouted for me to get back there but I kept running, faster than my legs could carry me till I finally reached the A&A music factory, it was unlocked but Ally was not down stairs. "ALLY! ALLY DAWSON WHERE ARE YOU?" I went up to the practice room and heard Ally crying through the door. I knew she was in there, and still alive, but the door was locked. I knew what I had to do. I never thought I would have to but I had no choice.

(ally pov)

I decided I was going to hang myself. I had a rope dangle from the ceiling. I grabbed a chair and got on it. I grabbed the rope in my hands and stared at it with tears. I spoke to it saying "take me away quick please" then I started to put it around my neck. Before I got it close to my head the door was kicked down. Austin Moon was standing in the door way with a frantic face. He didn't stay there long before running to me and knocking me off the chair and throwing the rope out the window. Trish and Dez came running in and he told them to take anything I could kill myself with out of the building. After they left Austin guided me over to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor with me. " Shh, it's alright. I got you Ally". I just held on to him tight and wept into him. He whispered again " there there, it's alright I'm right here, don't worry.

(Austin Pov)

I couldn't believe what I saw, I wanted to hurt whoever did this to her so bad. I almost cried seeing her face weeping into my shoulder. She didn't want to let go and neither did I. She did not deserve this and I regretted how I talked to her. My Ally was hurt inside more than out, and because of it, she almost ended her life. After her sobs turned to weeps, I started to talk to her softly keeping my arms around her. I will never forget this talk

(conversation) 

Austin: Ally I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this.

Ally: yes, I do, I did a horrible thing to you

Austin: no you don't. I don't care that you did that I understand why. In fact, I once had that feeling. Now I want to know who did this to you. (ally turned away, and I turned her back to me) Now Ally.

Ally: (taking a deep breath) it started with Brooke and Dallas, 2 days after you left.

Austin: did anyone else join?

(ally started sobbing)

Austin: please tell me

(ally told me about the night she was stripped and how she had fruit thrown at her and was forced to say she was an ugly girl who deserved to die, or have her pic in her underwear. All I could do was stare into her teary eyes in shock)

Austin: oh my gosh Ally! Why didn't you tell me?

Ally: I thought you hated me

Austin: no I don't hate you, and I never should have said those things to you. (Ally started bawling again) come here. (I pulled Ally into my arms and swore to always protect her. She leaned into my jacket and continued to cry)

A few seconds later Trish and Dez came in but since Ally was in emotional melt down mode decided it would be best to check on her later. Trish had brought some medicine for her eye and lip so I put in on her. I decided to stay with her for the night because I was too afraid to leave her alone. She was still too distraught to move so I carried her over to her bed. Then got in on the other side.

(ally pov)

Austin, my hero. I knew he still loved me but the pain wasn't over. I started weeping again a few minutes after he fell asleep. I tried my best to keep them quiet so they wouldn't wake him up but that didn't work. I felt his arms wrap around me. He whispered in my ear "it's alright Ally baby girl" I never thought I would hear that again. He used to always call me "Ally baby girl. Especially when I was upset" Suddenly I started to hear him to sing to me softly

(song: you can come to me, chorus only)

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Hearing him sing that with his beautiful voice, lulled me back to sleep. He kept his arms around me and I hoped he would not let go. He didn't at any point in the night. I finally felt safe again.

Well there you have, it the end of the chapter. I hope y'all have enjoyed and I plan to write more Auslly stuff. Please follow me and look at my other stories. Thank's for reading. Y'all are awesome


End file.
